


Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording of Italy's Marukaite as seen by the Hetalia characters. (I guess that's a good way to describe it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or any of its music. :P
> 
> I will continue this with all the other songs so be expecting this! :3

“Ve~” Italy breathes out, gripping the microphone tightly. He’s smiling widely, excited at the chance of recording a song by himself. He’s the first country that gets to do so, though he doesn’t exactly know why. He waves across the room at Germany and Japan, who wave back, though less excitedly than Italy does. “This is so exciting~” He exclaims, bouncing a little on his feet. 

Estonia rolls his eyes slightly, waiting for the overexcited nation to calm down so that he can record the song. Italy grins sheepishly when he notices and calms down slightly, positioning the microphone in front of his mouth, getting ready to sing. Estonia smiles and counts down, pressing both the record button and the play button for the background music streaming to Italy’s headphones. 

Italy grins and begins singing immediately, gaining a smile of approval from Estonia, who knows that the entrance to this song can be one of the hardest parts. There’s not an introduction to wait behind, the song starts immediately so it can be difficult to start at exactly the right place.

_Hey hey papa, give me wine!_  
Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!  
I can’t forget the taste of the bolognese that I ate before! 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
Draw a circle, that’s that Earth!  
I am Hetalia! 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Looking closely, that’s the Earth!  
Or maybe that it is the Earth?  
I am Hetalia! 

_Ah, With a stroke of paint,_  
A wonderful world can be seen  
Let’s have a toast with our boots!  
Hetalia! 

Suddenly Italy frowns slightly, “Ah, I’m hungry… I want to eat pasta!” He states with a big smile, earning frowns from both Austria and Estonia. That wasn’t planned or in the script, so they’re a little peeved with Italy right now.

Japan just smiles at their annoyance, knowing that this kind of improvisation is something that needs to be taken into consideration regarding the Western nation. Germany rolls his eyes, also used to the carefree attitude of the North Italian. 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
I am Hetalia! 

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Suddenly, that’s the Earth!  
Lie on your back, that’s the Earth!  
I am Hetalia! 

_Ah, with just some boiling_  
A recipe will make you cry with joy  
(Voice on the background music: “The noodles are al dente.”)  
The zipper of dreams is fully opened!  
Hetalia! 

_Hey hey fratello, give me pasta!_  
While you’re at it sorella, please boil it!  
Oi, oi, nonno, peace is great!  
Yes, yes, bambino (is that for me?) 

_Here, here, papa, give me wine_  
Hey hey mama, hey hey mama,  
I can’t forget the taste of the bolognese that I ate before! 

_Hetalia! Hetalia!  
Useless Hetalia!_

Italy scowls at that, not liking to believe that he’s completely useless. At least he makes good pasta… He receives a sympathetic smile from Japan, who knows that Italy doesn’t try to be ‘useless.’ He’s just seen that way because he doesn’t like to fight.

Italy listens to the instrumental section, allowing his mood to once again become cheerful. He hears the ding that signals that he’s supposed to start singing again and he does so with a smile on his face.

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!  
I am Hetalia! 

_Ah, With a stroke of paint,_  
A wonderful world can be seen  
Let’s have a toast with our boots!  
Hetalia! 

_Ah, throughout the world,_  
Sleeps the recipe of happiness  
An exploration with our boots!  
Hetalia! 

Italy hears the final little rise of notes and pulls the microphone away from his face with a smile. Austria nods in approval, knowing that, despite the added line, the performance was practically perfect. He walks over to Estonia and starts talking to him about when they’re releasing the song as Italy goes over to the rest of his fellow Axis members. 

“You did very werr, Itaria-kun.” Japan says with a slight smile, causing Italy to beam in happiness.

“Ja. Sehr gut.” Germany says with a stiff nod, causing the Italian’s smile to widen ten-fold. 

“Grazie~ Japan, Germany!” He says, looking at each of them as he says their names. 

Austria comes over to the trio and half-smiles at them. “It’ll be published soon, I have no doubt it’ll be very popular.” He says, half snobbish. He was the one to write the song, of course it’s going to be a success. 

“Ve~ That’s great!” Italy says with a huge smile. Now, about getting Germany to perform his…


End file.
